Rubble Trouble Tokyo
, alternatively known as Rubble Trouble 2, is a puzzle-action game which was released Thursday 28 July 2011. It is a sequel to Rubble Trouble released in January 2010. The game introduced new tools and take the Demolition Crew to new places. The game retains much of the game play from the previous game. The game was hinted in a pixelly preview image published in a Nitrome Blog post on Tuesday April 5th. Controls Mouse - Use Tools Gameplay As in the previous game, the objective in each level is to earn a set amount of money. Destroying civilian buildings and vehicles will subtract money from the player's score. New tools will be able to be used. Levels Level 1 On this level the player has 5 Nitros. There are 3 buildings. The player can simply place the Nitros on the explosive blocks. Level 2 The player has infinite Mecha Saur use and must destroy 3 giant buildings. Level 3 The trick to this level is blowing up the blocks while on the outside while using the grabber to get the super steel. Level 4 The player gets to use multi nitro to get the Larry Bros. down from the building. Level 5 The player has to simply find 3 barriers to get the air strike to blow up 2 buildings. Level 6 This level introduces sumo wrestlers. The player has to use them as an advantage to wreck the site. Level 7 The player has to send 1 drill through the middle pipe. Level 8 This level introduces the Pachinko. The player has to destroy a giant building and with 1 Pachinko. Dropped correctly the player will receive 8 more Pachinkos. Level 9 This level introduces the Girder, a connective barrier. The player has to use it and 10 missiles to make a sumo wrestler drop down and destroy the building. Level 10 You need to use the Chain Gun to shoot down the box of things then use the missle lanucher to shoot the box of things again. Then, use the Pachinkos to break down the support and then hit the explosives and destroy the building. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 The trick to this level is using the girder to create crosses at the super steel so that when the player blows it up the building with a multi nitro it wont fly out and destroy the Civilian Buildings, but instead stick together. Level 18 Level 19 ' Level 20 The player has 6 missiles. First, they have got to destroy the building using them and the explosive blocks, then use a rocket to destroy a block so a grabbers box will fall to the ground. Then once it does, use the grabber to grab the stair shaped steel. Pick it up and cover the Hai! Bonzai hut with it. Use the missiles once again to destroy the blocks keeping the sumo wrestlers from dropping down. Once you have done that kick back and enjoy the show! Sooner in no time at all, you will have completed Level 20. Level 21 On this level the player has 8 Pachinkos. Try to get it to slide down a diamond held up by 2 girders to slide down into a V shaped gap. It will possibly get stuck but if the player is lucky it will go onto onto the edge of the V and leap over to the other side. Keep detonating it to get the perfect chance, then detonate the ball to destroy the whole building with explosive blocks. Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 In this level, the player has 8 Pachinko and 1 Drill. The player has to swing the Pachinko and let the spike ball go at the right time near one of the sloped pieces of metal so that it goes down the slope and close enough to the Glass so it can explode and take out the Glass. The player has to do this six times, and when all the glass is shattered the player can fire the Drill which will go through the pipes periodically and destroy the building. Upon destroying it the player completes the level and can watch the ending. On the building is an Off the Rails level. If the player completes the level a screen will appear saying they've unlocked a secret level. The player can then proceed and destroy the building. Level 31 In this level the player plays a version of Breakout, called Danger Blocks. The player gets three tries to use a bat (called Minigame) and bat a ball and try to destroy 42 blocks arranged in a 6 x 7 grid. Each block in the Danger Blocks game represents a brick block above the game, some of the blocks being explosive blocks. Destroying the building will complete the level, and the player will view a special end screen saying they've completed all levels of Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Tools Pachinko A tool which drops a Spike ball on structures. The Spike ball bounces on rubble and destroys it and rebounds off steel. click to drop the spike ball. when the ball is droped click to explode it. Mecha Saur Seen in the trailer, this giant robot based on the Japanese monster "Godzilla" can fire a laser at structures to demolish them. Multi Nitro It is actually just four nitroglycerine bombs. They don't explode untill the "destruct" button is pushed. Other Sumo Wrestlers These are set in various places in a level. They damage buildings similar to the way the Pachinko does. The player must alter the Sumo Wresters' surroundings in order for them to be used to their full potential. Information April 5th Nitrome provided a pixelated image saying that it was a sequel to an upcoming game. The post triggered much guessing on what the game might be on Facebook and Twitter. May 6th A month and a day later, Nitrome revealed that game hinted in the pixelated image was Rubble Trouble tokyo. An image of the game was provided. Link Setup Nitrome set up a link for Rubble Trouble 2 in June. The link when loaded showed the words "Rubble Trouble Tokyo". A scrolling background showing Tokyo at night could be seen. After the release of Test Subject Arena, when the Rubble Trouble 2 page is loaded it loaded Test Subject Arena instead of the Rubble Trouble Tokyo background. The link was replaced probably due to the connection with the devastating earthquake in Japan. June 24th Nitrome revealed a trailer for Rubble Trouble tokyo. The trailer revealed some of the new tools, and some new objects. bkFO5Levrpo Trivia. *The game takes place in Tokyo. *On level 2, the Male Superhero and Godzilla from Pixel Pop appear on TV screens on the first and third buildings respectively. The second building has a gorilla beating his chest. These buildings is to be destroyed by Mecha Saur. *On level 23, the people at the little friendly dojo resemble Mr. Miyagi and Daniel from the movie the Karate Kid. *On level 11, the dojo called the Viper Fist bears a resemblance to the dojo called the Cobra Kai in the movie the Karate Kid. *On level 22, Takeshi and the sushi health item from Final Ninja can be seen on a set of screens on the building the player is supposed to destroy in one level. *On level 30, there is a building that shows the characters from Off the Rails on the track from the first level which can be played. *On the last level, if the Off the Rails level is beaten, the player unlock a secret level which introduces a brand new tool. *There is a glitch that the level select screen will list all levels as 0. the glitch was fixed by nitrome. *It is hinted that there may be another sequel to Rubble Trouble tokyo, as the boss at the end of the game says they can't go on holiday because they already have their next contract. *Although probably completely coincidental, the player having to complete the Off the Rails game to access the 31st level is very similar to to the final boss battle in Metroid Prime Hunters, where if the player wants to fight Gorea's second form and unlock the 100% ending, they have to shoot seven coloured panels on the walls with the same coloured weapon, and upon shooting them all correctly Samus's Gunship will say that they have fulfilled the Alimibic Prophecy and can defeat Gorea. If they were to just kill Gorea without shooting the panels, they would unlock the worst ending. Fighting Gorea's second form is also similar to the 31st Rubble Trouble level, in both levels the player gets to use an exclusive Tool/Weapon not found anywhere else in the game. *The game video played on the miniclip front page was very different than the Nitrome one. In the video, an enlarged Boss appear behind and enlarged Larry, Larry holding a drill which he uses to drill cracks in the building. Barry in the Plane then flies down and drops Nitro on the building, destroying one side of the sign. The Mecha Saur then comes over and destroys the building. The background of the video was not the background of Rubble Trouble Tokyo, neither was the ground. Also, the characters, the Plane and the Nitro dropped, move strangely. * Canary 214-LE and the Mystical Flying Fish appear as toys in in the "n-toy" vending machines. However, it can be only recognized to be the machine is zoomed up to. *Rarely, when accessing level 31 from the level select screen, before the Off the Rails game loads, an image of a white Cuboy Face in the middle of a white ring can be seen. *If the player accesses level 31 from the level select screen, and then leaves the level after the dialogue has ended, the background of the menu will change from the Night Time Sky to the Cherry Blossom Sky. Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Sequels